There may be a number of ways to categorize disk drive configurations/types. One is by how any heads (e.g., the read/write transducer(s)) of the disk drive are parked at the end of disk drive operations. Two disk drive configuration in this regard are commonly referred to as a “dynamic load/unload type” and a “contact start/stop type”. In the case of a dynamic load/unload disk drive, the head positioner assembly is moved to a “parked position” at the termination of disk drive operations to dispose each slider in vertically spaced relation to its corresponding disk via a load/unload ramp. Various configurations of load/unload ramps exist. In the case of a contact start/stop type disk drive, the head positioner assembly typically moves in a direction to dispose each slider typically toward an inner, non-data storage region of the corresponding data storage disk. Terminating the rotation of the data storage disk(s) in this type of disk drive configuration results in each of its sliders actually establishing contact with or “landing” on their corresponding data storage disk, and the slider remains on the disk until disk drive operations are re-initiated.
Vibrations may have an adverse affect on one or more aspects of disk drive operations. One potential source of vibrations is the airflow within the interior of the drive that is created by this rotation of each of the data storage disks used by the disk drive. As the rotational speed of the data storage disks has increased over time, so to has the airflow within the disk drive. These airflows have been addressed in a variety of manners. Air dams that extend over the primary data storage surfaces of the various data storage disks have at least been proposed for use by disk drives. Disk extenders that are disposed along the perimeter of each of the data storage disks have also at least been proposed for use by disk drives.